


Tell Me A Story

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Angst?, Day 11, F/M, Is this a comfort fic?, Snow Fort, Tumblr Prompt, post-episode s08e15: DeadAlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully’s request for Mulder to tell her a story. A brief reminisce.





	Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart’s Philes Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 11: snow fort

“Mulder, tell me a story.” This prompt started playfully during their stakeouts the second year of their partnership when Scully grew bored from the radio stations, and she didn’t want to discuss the probability of extraterrestrial life, the existence of Sasquatch nor the Loch Ness Monster. It took him a while to realize she wanted him to tell her a story of his childhood.

  
“Tit for tat. You seem to know more of my childhood than me,” She half-teased, having heard from Melissa that her mother recount stories to Mulder during her abduction. She saw a flash of guilt in his eyes before it was replaced by a twinkle of mirth.

  
“Hmm, let’s see...” and Mulder would recount one of his fondest memories: when he and Samantha each built a snow fort, fortified with snowballs, then having a snowball fight with each other. Their outdoor excursion usually ended with mugs of hot cocoa and freshly-baked cookies that his mom prepared.

  
“That is a good story,” Scully agreed. It was unhampered from grief, from government conspiracies, from the sins of his parents.

  
As the years passed by, “Mulder, tell me a story” became code for “Come back to me”. After she found him crouching over crumpled drawings of gargoyles in his darkened living room, after he was listless when he stood over the comatose Modell...after, after, after.

  
She could see Mulder’s internal struggle play out in his eyes each time. The darkness in his eyes finally fading away to the far recesses of his mind when he registered her presence, her request. He would recount the snow fort memory, and be rewarded with her 1000-watt smile and a hug.

  
And so, after watching Doggett walk out of Mulder’s hospital room, with her head upon his shoulder damp from freshly-spilled tears, Scully said, “Mulder, tell me a story.” She felt his fingers run through her long bob, felt him clear his throat.

  
“Did I ever tell you about the snow fort?” She smiled.


End file.
